


and the universe said i love you

by snowyrainbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda?, Minecraft, No Dialogue, and shoving my friends in too, theres a bit but not really all too much, this is just me shoving what just happened into a fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrainbow/pseuds/snowyrainbow
Summary: because you are love—lowkey a vent fic bc i was playing minecraft w my friends today, and i beat it for the first time ever. kinda thought it would be more, yk, good feelin at the end. but i at least got to have a great time with my friends, so that makes up for a not so great ending.
Kudos: 2





	and the universe said i love you

rue, tyson, and hayden all set out to defeat the ender dragon.

they had been preparing for weeks — maybe even months — getting food, mining, collecting everything they needed.

the three had full iron, as well as diamond boots. not only that, they had as much food as they needed, water, bows, swords, and eyes of ender.

tyson guided the three along the way, instructing when to throw pearls and digging down to the stronghold.

tyson even found the portal, which definitely took way too long to find. but it was fine, the three got there in the end. he definitely put a lot of the work into it all, and rue and hay thanked him immensely for doing so.

rue stood before the portal, staring at each of the slots for every eye. there was already one in one of the frames, thus they only needed to put in eleven. the intricate details of each frame intrigued rue, the colors and small designs being oh so beautiful to the youngest’s eyes. kits attention was dragged away, though, as hayden reminded kit of the task at hand.

rue nodded, handing three pearls each to both of kits friends, having two for kitself. kit then put their two in, tyson put his in, and hay put the final three in.

they all looked at each other and nodded, holding hands as they stepped into the portal.

as tyson went through, the feeling was almost familiar, nostalgic. like he’d done this before, many years ago. however that instance was not something he remembered, perhaps it was a past life? that thought quickly went away however, as colors shifted like a watercolor painting blending together and he stood atop an obsidian pillar beside his friends, the air freezing cold as a dragon roared ahead.

hay went through, and as they did they felt a very strong sense of fear. that fear passed as quickly as it came, however, and was placed with serene. colors shifted around them like waves on the beach, and within moments they were beside their friends on an obsidian pillar, a dragon roaring in the distance.

going through was disorienting for rue, everything moved in such strange ways. the colors shifted around kit like oil being poured in water. but then, as quick as a flash, kit was standing atop an obsidian pillar with kits friends, pale yellow stone before kit with several other obsidian pillars over to the left. kit jumped at the sound of the ender dragon’s roar.

the three quickly made their way onto the island, grabbing their bows. they’d read as much as they could find about what to do in the end, what to avoid. they shot arrows at the crystals atop the towers, hay and rue towering to get the caged crystals.

soon there were no crystals left, and they grabbed their swords as the dragon swooped down to the unlit portal.

tyson managed to get the final hit in, and the dragon exploded into color, leaving nothing but an egg behind.

rue grabbed the egg, and hay went to explore the rest of the island, tyson just mindlessly following hay. rue couldn’t help but feel exhausted, and kit called the others over to the portal. so that yet again, they could jump through together.

and jump through together they did, and the three were greeted by voices they could not recognize.

“i see the players you mean,”

“tyson, rue, and hayden?”

“yes. take care. they have reached a higher level now. they can read our thoughts,”

“that doesn’t matter. they think we are part of the game,”

the two voices continued speaking, the three being confused, yet gripping each others’ hands tightly.

and the voices got to many words, yet these last ones the three will always remember.

“sometimes the players read lines of code on a screen. decoded them into words; decoded words into meaning; decoded meaning into feelings, emotions, thoughts, ideas, and the players started to breathe faster and deeper and realized they were alive, they were alive, those thousand deaths had not been real, they were alive,”

“you. you. you are alive,”

even more they spoke, the three listening and hanging onto every word, every moment. savoring it all and hoping to never forget.

“and the universe said i love you,”

“and the universe said you have played the game well,”

...

“and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code,”

“and the universe said i love you because you are love,”

tyson smiled at those words, a genuine happy smile.

hayden teared up at those words, a tired and yet happy smile on their face.

and rue stopped breathing at those words. those words were something they’d never heard before, and those words were so very powerful.

“you are the players.”

“wake up.”

and so, they woke up.

and they woke in the village they’d lived in for the past few weeks.

and tyson continued hunting down animals and collecting food, talking about his accomplishments to his friends and the villagers.

and hayden continued mining and said hi to their birds, continued collecting animals and telling them all about the adventure they’d had with rue and tyson.

and rue did nothing.

and rue was silent.

and rue was empty.

and rue was nothing.

and rue had felt nothing the moment the dragon died. the moment kit collected the egg. the moment kit listened to every word the voices said. the moment kit woke up in a bed, with two very happy friends beside kit. 

kit felt nothing, kit was nothing.

kit was sad.

it all felt so anticlimactic, like all the buildup was for nothing.

but kit was happy for kits friends. because while kit felt nothing, kit couldn’t show that to kits friends. especially when they were both so proud about it.

well, tyson less so, but tyson still seemed to be happy that it happened.

kit didn’t know what to do with all this empty. kit didn’t know what to do at all.

so rue got to work, mining, collecting wood, doing anything kits friends asked kit to. even if it meant kit was risking kits life, kit’d do it.

but after hours turning into days, days turning into weeks, weeks turning into months.

kit was exhausted.

so kit let kitself relax for a moment, and in that moment kit remembered something.

“and the universe said i love you, because you are love.”

because rue is love. rue is strong, rue is the daylight, rue is the night. rue is not alone, rue is not separate from every other thing. rue is the universe, and rue is love.

rue is me, i am rue.

and i felt empty, and i am new.

i can be happy if i want to be, i just need to take the steps to do so.

and recovery takes time and patience. i don’t need to be empty all my life.

and neither do you.

take it one step at a time, you will get there. one day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading. and remember to take ur meds, drink water, and eat food. take care of y’self yall.
> 
> this was definitely based off of me playing mc with my friends today, and i beat mc for the first time a few hours ago. the end was a lot more anticlimactic than i was expecting, and it just. wasn’t what i expected or hoped would happen. but that’s okay, yk? because i at least got to have a great experience with my friends.
> 
> and if y’all r readin this, hi! love you. i hope you’re doin good rn. get some sleep goddamnit. also please take care of urself please i know you’re gay and depressed but please


End file.
